


Monster Mix

by elletromil



Series: Flufftober [31]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Ficlet, First Time, Fluff, Ghost!Eggsy, M/M, vampire!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: This year, Eggsy is spending Halloween over at Harry's home.





	Monster Mix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts), [solrosan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/gifts), [BouncyBrittonie (HoneyBeeBritt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBeeBritt/gifts).

> Last prompt of Flufftober! I am actually quite proud of myself for never skipping a day :D  
Today's was obviously 'free day', so I decided I would revisit a verse that is somewhat appropriate for the date XD
> 
> Thank you everyone! Hope you had as much fun reading as I had writing :)

Halloween, surprisingly, is usually a night off for the supernatural community. Witches meet with their Covenants to celebrate Samhain. Ghouls and vampires alike avoid their usual hunting grounds because they usually become the site of illegal parties. Were-people spend the whole day in their half-animal skin without fear of ridicule or worst. Ghosts don’t even need to show themselves for people to be convinced they saw them.

The Black Prince and a few other similar institutions are still open of course, but it’s usually so that people who have no where to go can hang out until the Halloween frenzy stops.

It’s where Eggsy was last year and while he did have fun, he’s glad that this year he’s somewhere else entirely. Though if Harry had wanted to spend the night at the pub, he would have happily followed the vampire there.

Instead they’re at Harry’s place, the house cozy even if the decor is far from what he expected. When he admits it to Harry after a few drinks -- Harry, ever the gentleman, has an alcohol stash that are fit for everyone’s consumption, even ghosts -- the vampire only seems amused.

“And how did you picture it? Cobwebs, poor lighting, torture devices?” He waggles his fingers in Eggsy’s face, proof that he’s not completely sober either.

“Nooo.” He pushes Harry’s hand away from him, but when comes time to let go, he links their fingers together instead. Tipsy like he is, he usually wouldn’t go for such strong physical contact, but tonight, with the barrier between the worlds so thin, it takes barely any energy to  _ touch _ things. “To be honest, I’m not sure what I imagined. Just, nothing quite so… granny-like.”

Harry opens and closes his mouth a couple of time, clearly shocked, right until he starts chuckling.

“Well, I guess at the end, Adelaide was indeed a ‘granny’, as you say.”

“Who’s Adelaide?” The first few months of their acquaintance, he had refrain from asking anything that seemed too personal for Harry. But now he knows that if it is anything the vampire do not wish to discuss, he simply won’t answer and that he doesn’t need to be shy.

“She was one of the descendant of the Hart family. A multiple times great niece. I’ve always kept tags on my extended family as much as I could over the centuries and when I realised she couldn’t keep on living on her own, I offered to stay with her.”

“She was cool with you being a vampire?”

“Yes. But that’s because she was one of the few witches that was ever born to the Hart family. I met Merlin through her. She was part of the same covenant. She left me the house when she died about a decade later and I admit I haven’t found any reason to change it all that much. The butterflies are all mine however.”

That doesn’t really surprise him. After all, he’s often seen Harry be distracted by bugs whenever they go for walks.

“She seemed nice. I wish I could have met her.” He bites his lower lip, worried he might have overstepped. But when he chances a glance at Harry, the vampire is only smiling softly.

“I wish you could have. She would have loved you.” He squeezes Eggsy’s fingers gently and Eggsy half-fears he’s going to let go, but instead he brings their joined hands to his mouth, stopping just before his lips can come into contact with his knuckles. But when Eggsy wouldn’t usually feel anything, tonight, he can feel the minute brush of his lips against his skin when he starts talking again. “Eggsy. I do not want to presume. Nor take advantage. I would be more than happy to stay your friend. But if there’s any chance at all that you might return my feelings, I-”

Eggsy cannot let him finish and he uses his hold on his hand to tug him closer until they’re kissing. It’s not the best kiss he’s ever had, not by a long shot, he still wouldn’t change it for the world.

And since neither of them needs to breathe given their nature, it shouldn’t be too long since they perfect their techniques.


End file.
